


Two Doubles (sleeps four)

by Sakata Makoto (MoiMoi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foursome, Future Verse, M/M, Smut, a well-deserved vacation, college students, daisuga - Freeform, kurodai - Freeform, kuroyaku - Freeform, slightest angst, sugayaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Sakata%20Makoto
Summary: Suga is treating Daichi to a well-deserved vacation for his birthday, they fight about the possibility of encountering bears, there is Real Talk and also a Real Pain in the Ass and his tiny (*gets bricked*) boyfriend. Self-indulgent continuation of Three is a Crowd from wayyyy back. You don't need to have read it though~CH 1 and 2 are DaiSuga-centric.





	Two Doubles (sleeps four)

“This place is nice,” Suga commented as he looked out over the inner garden of the _ryokan_ they were staying at. He stood on the balcony with his jacket, scarf and woollen hat still on. Because of the mountainous area they were in, it was colder up here than it was at the station where they left.

 

Daichi joined him, his breath coming out in a single large cloud. “It's great. You always manage to surprise me, Suga.”

 

The silver-haired man turned to his lover and smiled contently. “That's part of my boyfriend duties, isn't it?”

 

Daichi laughed his short but genuine laugh in reply, for the umpteenth time thinking how lucky he was to have Suga – wonderful, beautiful, caring and daring Suga. This trip, too, had been his idea, to get away from their daily life at the end of the year and spend New Year's with the two of them. For Christmas they'd gone back home to see their families already – meaning all family obligations had been fulfilled. Normally it would be the other way around, but with Daichi's birthday being the 31st of December, their family and friends were used to the routine.

 

Daichi looped his arm around Suga's waist and pulled him closer, whispering another _thank you_ with a nuzzle near his ear and a kiss on his cheek. Suga's fair cheeks had turned pink from the cold outside air during their walk from the bus stop to the inn, and felt cool to the touch too.

 

Suga heaved a light happy sigh as he looked up at Daichi and returned the kiss with one of his own, his lips at least warmer than his cheeks. “Hey, should we visit the hot spring before or after dinner?”  
  


Daichi tilted his head for a bit, considering the advantages of each option. It was dinner time now, and the bath would be open until midnight anyway. Although a hot bath now would warm them up even better than food could.

 

“Mmh, let's eat first. I don't think I wanna get dressed properly any more after bathing.”

 

Suga nodded and they both went back inside, the heater which had been turned on on maximum strength was doing all it could to make their room agreeably warm. The inn had their own small restaurant, accessible from the main street.Apparently, it was well-known for serving nice traditional lunch and dinner set menu's, a good range of sake and local beers and delicious Japanese sweets.

 

They hadn't even taken off their coats once after arriving, but travelling had made both young men hungry. They left the inn only to enter the restaurant right next to it, welcomed by the smell of food, a gentle murmur of voices and clattering of plates.

 

A waiter brought them to a small table at the side and recited the menu of the day before he left them to make their choice and press the 'call' button to make their order. Suga had read that the daily special was always worth it so he went with that, while Daichi pondered over the _gyudon_ set menu.

 

“You should take something special,” Suga suggested gently, his hand on Daichi's wrist.

 

“This _gyudon_ is plenty special,” Daichi objected, taking the matter seriously, “besides, it's not my birthday yet.”

 

Suga laughed; for the invalid reason to avoid 'special' food, and just because Daichi was as adorable as ever. He deeply loved every bit of his boyfriend, even as he wondered what he should have for dinner on the evening before his birthday and was most tempted to opt for the simplest dish.

 

They made their order (Daichi did pick _gyudon_ ), and witnessed the restaurant filling up quickly while they waited for their food.

 

“Seems we came in right on time,” Suga commented with a nod to the customers being seated while waiting in line for a spot to open up. He took a good swig of his beer and licked his lips.

 

Not much later their food was brought over on two large serving trays, containing their set menus. Suga could swear he saw Daichi's eyes sparkle when he looked at his main dish, numerable side dishes and pickles. He even took the large serving, and Suga had to admit that the huge pile of juicy-looking beef strips looked great.

 

“Koushi? I can see you eyeing my beef,” Daichi chastised his boyfriend sternly.

 

Suga looked up slowly and grinned a bit. “I'm always eyeing your beef, honey,” he said before focusing on his own meal. His was at least as good, but fish-based. There was a seafood salad, crab _miso_ , his main dish and some nice and fresh side dishes.

 

They ate slowly, truly enjoying their food and each other's company. They'd both been very busy lately, and seemed to find little time for the other despite living together. And even then, doing chores together was part of their life, but it wasn't exactly romantic to do your talk of the day over the dishes.

 

They didn't need to talk a lot, but Suga usually found subjects of conversation that kept them both going, even if it was something silly or far-fetched. Suga made Daichi smile and think and reconsider – but he never reconsidered their relationship.

 

To Daichi, Suga was what made him feel complete. It had been like that since high school, Daichi realized later. Suga was always there to back him up, balance him out and simply enhance who he was. Daichi couldn't be more grateful, and was beyond happy when Suga suggested making this trip. In fact, he felt slightly bad about not being the one to come with that idea, but he promised himself that next time, it would be his turn to come with a surprise.

 

Suga sighed loudly after finishing the last bit of his seafood salad. Daichi was done before him, and had easily stowed away his entire set meal. He chuckled a bit at the sight of Suga's puffed cheeks and his hand on his tummy.

 

“Ate too much?”

 

Suga shook his head, although he felt like he did. It'd go away soon, but he needed some time to rest and let the food go down before he'd venture into the hot springs. Daichi ordered another beer and Suga settled for some green tea, knowing that beer or sake would make him feel even more full.

 

The waiting line hadn't gotten any shorter, so when they finished their drinks they went to the counter to pay and make some space for other people. Daichi stepped up and shook his head when Suga reached for his wallet.

 

“Not this time, Suga. My treat, to thank you for arranging this trip.”

 

Suga put his wallet back and smiled, a small pinch in Daichi's arm serving as replacement for a kiss. That too had never changed since high school – at least not since they 'sort of' started dating. The idea was simple, whenever Suga wanted to give Daichi a little peck on his cheek, but couldn't because it would be out of place, he would just pinch Daichi's arm instead.

 

Once outside, Daichi took a deep breath of cold air. Suga stuffed his hands in the pockets of his woollen coat and looked up at the clear night sky. He smiled a little, remembering that the year before he'd looked up at the sky as well, but then he'd been nervous about the birthday surprise he'd prepared for Daichi, while now there wasn't really anything alike going on.

 

“Hey, Suga,” Daichi called out to his boyfriend.

 

Suga turned to him a bit, curious about the serious tone of Daichi's voice.

 

“Mind if we go for a walk? There's something I'd like to discuss.”

 

Suga would be lying if he said he wasn't a little uneasy whenever his lover wanted to talk. Daichi was an honest guy and usually didn't keep things to himself for very long, and as former captain and vice-captain they'd always valued communication. Talking openly about things had been their way to avoid fights, and it worked.

 

“Sure,” Suga answered, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch, and his smile faded to a look of concern.

 

Daichi didn't look at Suga, so he didn't notice. They started walking down the road, following the slope down that lead back to the centre of the mountain village they were staying at. It didn't matter that they didn't know the way, it was hard to get lost up here as long as you'd stay on the road.

 

“So,” Daichi started, clearly having pondered over this before. Maybe often. “If all goes well, we'll both graduate next spring,” he started, leaving a pause after that statement.

 

“Yeah, that's the plan,” Suga agreed, urging him on to continue.

 

“W-what if we find a job, like, far away. I mean, one in Miyagi and one in Tokyo, or further...”

 

Suga didn't answer immediately. He could tell that this was not just some 'what if' sort of question. He hoped that waiting gave Daichi enough urgency to continue and really tell Suga what was on his mind.

 

“I'm more concerned about finding a job in general,” Suga finally replied, “not as much about where it's located...” He was surprised at how cool his voice sounded when he didn't mean to, so he stopped walking and touched Daichi's arm, making the other stop as well and look at him.

 

The light from a nearby lamp post fell right into Suga's large amber eyes and Daichi almost gasped. Suga looked worried and scared – meaning it was up to him to fix that, right? Well, he had to be honest so he had no choice but to tell the truth.

 

“Koushi... I... I got an offer for an internship that could lead to a job.”

 

Daichi had made it sound as if he'd caught a terminal disease, but this wasn't too bad, so Suga's face brightened up – too fast.

 

“In Nagoya.”

 

Now Suga understood. Sure, that was far away – especially from Miyagi – and Daichi knew how much Suga wanted to stay close to their home prefecture. It wasn't that Suga disliked Tokyo, or large cities in general, but it was as if he belonged in a quieter, more rural area.

 

The silence between the two was heavy for a moment, but then Suga laughed, making Daichi step back. He was honestly fearing the worst and laughing was not within his expectations.

 

“Okay, listen,” Suga said, putting his left hand on Daichi's shoulder and leaning in a bit closer. “If you want to do that, do it. It's a good opportunity, right? We'll see about the rest when the time comes. You're not getting rid of me that easily,” he added with a grin.

 

“S-so- you're okay with it?” Daichi asked, just to be sure.

 

“Daichi. Of course I am...” Suga kept his hold on Daichi and smiled encouragingly. “If you need to stay there a few months for the internship, I will miss you. That's only natural... but I'll live. And if I have to move to Nagoya because you have a good job there, then I will.”

 

Suga's clear and decided tone put Daichi at ease. Stupid of him to expect Suga to be mad, he was hardly ever mad in general, and...

 

“I love you, Koushi,” Daichi mumbled, almost getting teary-eyed.

 

“Because I'm awesome,” Suga joked back, nodding a bit, patting Daichi's shoulder. “Come on, let's walk.”

 

They ended up finishing their stroll through the town centre, and went to a convenience store before they returned back to the inn, a plastic bag with some cans of beer in Daichi's one hand, and Suga's frozen fingers in the other.

 

 

 

Once back in their room, Suga sighed loudly.

 

“Maaaan, it's freezing out there!”

 

It made Daichi laugh. _He_ didn't mind when Suga's pale cheeks turned red from the cold, it suited him ridiculously well. Daichi sat down after he took his coat off, and watched Suga try to warm his hands by rubbing them together. Suga was wearing one of those thick knitted vests that looked so good on him, combined with a regular dark blue jeans and, to Daichi, it was as if Suga was born to wear those clothes.

 

“Time for a visit to the hot baths, I suppose,” he mused out loud.

 

“Yes please!” Suga almost shouted. He picked this place for its _onsen_ after all, and nothing (not even Daichi's hot body) would warm him up as well as a good soak.

 

There were towels and two yukata's laid out for them to use when going to the hot springs, so both stripped down to their underwear and t-shirt and put the yukata's on as bathrobes, and took their towels and other toiletries with them.

 

The inn had three indoor baths and five outdoor ones, of which 3 could be rented privately for groups of two to six people. For now, they were just going to use the public bath. According to the website, it looked very nice and traditional, and for an extra fee you could use a small sauna as well.

 

The door to the changing room was decorated with a typical blue _noren_ curtain, and just the sight of it gave Suga a feeling of being on a holiday. He smiled a bit and flipped the curtain up, opening the sliding door behind it.

 

Inside it was comfortably warm, even compared to their room. Daichi and Suga picked a locker to use and put their toiletries inside, and slipped out of their clothes.

 

“It's really been a while since I took a bath,” Daichi said.

 

Suga nodded. They did have a bath at home, but it was always easier and faster to shower. Plus, filling up the bath enough to make it so you could really soak in it used up too much water for two college students to afford to indulge in this luxury.

 

“Me too. Last time was when I took one while you were out for some meeting with your classmates,” he mused, folding his shirt and putting his underwear on top of it.

 

Daichi followed Suga out of the changing room to the shower area. There weren't a lot of people, it seemed, so that was nice. He casually let his eyes go over Suga's naked body. It wasn't like he'd never seen it – in fact he'd seen it so many times it should not have been an issue the first time Suga stripped nude when they were dating, but it really was. Back then, Daichi was afraid he'd die from a lack of air as his nerves made it hard to breathe.

 

Now it was different, although the view had only improved. Adulthood had given both him and Suga a last growth spurt, and Suga's frame was still lithe but more filled-out than in high school. They both worked out to stay fit – Daichi more than Suga, but to be fair, he had more muscle that needed work.

 

They both washed, scrubbed each other's backs, and rinsed properly before getting up.

 

“Where do you wanna go?” Daichi asked.

 

“Inside first,” Suga replied, desperate to stay warm before exposing himself to the cool outside air again to get to the outdoor baths. Suga was the first to step into the water and let himself sink in it, releasing a long sigh.

 

Daichi followed, needing more time to get used to the temperature of the water. Suga chuckled a bit. He had always taken hot baths at home so he was more accustomed to the heat and really enjoyed it. To Daichi, it initially felt like the water burnt his skin off. He really didn't understand how his lover just stepped into it like it was nothing, with his fair skin and light hair, looking like a snow prince from the north.

 

But Suga loved hot things. Hot baths, spicy food, sunny weather, a certain hunk with a slightly tan skin who carefully, slowly, let himself sit beside him in the bath. Suga chuckled behind his hand, always amused at Daichi's inability to bathe like a true Japanese. But then again, Daichi was the moderate one – he liked simple things, he preferred neither cold nor hot, and almost never did something out of the ordinary – until he met Suga.

 

Daichi sighed when he was finally sitting down on the ridge under water, his face bright red from the heat.

 

“How many years of practice does this take?”

 

Suga laughed. “Maybe half a lifetime, honey.” Suga replied, leaning his head back and grinning.

 

“Mmh.” Daichi considered if that would be worth the effort, and decided that maybe they just needed to take baths at home more often.

 

It didn't take very long before Suga stretched and nodded with his head in a motion that meant 'let's go', so they both got up, and moved on to the outdoor baths, which at first sight looked exactly as in the pictures on the website. That could be considered pretty amazing, knowing how things usually seemed a lot better in promotional pictures than in real life.

 

Suga's hand found Daichi's for a quick squeeze, expressing his excitement and love for the moment. There were two baths, but they were large and shaped in such a way that they looked like natural ponds, the bottom was shaved rock and inlaid stone, illuminated by small lights under water. The surrounding garden was beautiful, even in winter, and the path was made in soft wood that felt almost warm to the touch.

 

Lanterns lighted the way to the steaming bath, and those were reflected in Suga's caramel- coloured eyes as well when the shorter young man turned his head, looking happy like a child about to enter the playground. Again and again, Daichi found himself falling in love with his boyfriend, a warm feeling blossoming in his heart.

 

“Let's go, Daichi.”

 

Suga's voice brought him back to reality, and he nodded.

 

“It's beautiful,” Daichi said, and when he caught up and tilted towards Suga a bit, he added: “And so are you.”

 

Suga chuckled, this time jabbing his lover in the sides for the cheesy remark. And yet the smile he gave Daichi afterwards meant that he still appreciated the compliment, even if Daichi would tell him a hundred times more.

 

They stepped into the bath, Daichi now with more ease thanks to the process of going in slowly in the indoor bath. Their breath made little clouds even in the steam of the hot water. It wasn't too crowded here either, even if the inn was fully booked. Some guys were on their own, maybe they came with their wives, who were bathing at the women's area. Others were elderly men, on their own, and there was one group of guys, who were talking and laughing, causing the older people to give them scowls.

 

Suga observed Daichi from the corners of his eyes, sometimes just enjoying to look at the other, and love how unaware Daichi was of himself. He'd always believed he was average and nothing special, but Suga disagreed violently (expressed now and then by punching him).

 

“Daichi?” Suga called out, noticing how Daichi still seemed a bit tense. “Relax. You're worrying, I can see it. You still worried about that internship?”

 

Daichi gasped, the corner of his mouth twitching before he managed a crooked smile. _Bingo._

 

“Yeah... sorry. I can't put it out of my mind, Suga.”

 

Daichi's voice sounded a bit flat. It hurt Suga that this seemed to ruin Daichi's mood, that really was the last thing he wanted.

 

“Everything will be fine,” Suga said, putting his hand under water over Daichi's. “I promise you, okay? So just enjoy this, have a beer afterwards, a nice evening...”

 

Suga grinned, and the suggestion seem to lighten up Daichi's mood as well.

 

“You're right. We'll see how it goes and solve problems when they come.”

 

They spent another while in the hot water before needing to go out to cool down and drink some water from a drinking fountain. Although Suga had no trouble with the heat, he did get dizzy after a while and was at risk of fainting, he discovered – the only time he did, it was after going into a sauna.

 

The second public bath was some kind of herbal bath and smelled great. It was also less hot than the regular baths, so they stayed in this one a bit longer, until the skin on their fingers started to wrinkle from too much contact with water.

 

After drying themselves and changing back in their underwear plus yukata (this time without t-shirts) they returned to their room. It was warm enough now not to wear layers of clothes so they kept the yukata on. Daichi plucked two beers from the small fridge and handed one to Suga. Back in high school they'd both never thought they would be the type to go and drink beer after a bath, but once you tried it – and found beer you liked, it became a bit of a ritual.

 

Daichi always finished his first, and then opened another can. He didn't get drunk with that much either, and even Suga could hold his liquor pretty well. He usually drank much slower too, so unless he drank a lot or fast, he often seemed to hold out longer than others.

 

“So what's the plan for tomorrow?”

 

Suga smirked. “Staying here and having sex all day.”

 

Daichi raised one eyebrow, not immediately buying it when Suga said things like that with a straight face, causing his lover to give one of his light laughs. Suga took a couple of flyers that he'd taken from the reception desk of the _ryokan_ and put them on the table.

 

“I looked it up online as well, but these are some of the most interesting sightseeing spots nearby,” he said, and went over them and the general information.

 

“The weather should be fine, so we can do most of these on one long walk,” Suga concluded.

 

Daichi nodded. He didn't have any preferences either way, so he trusted his lover with these things, as usual. “That's fine for me,” he said. Suga had gotten used to this too, so he no longer gave Daichi any long looks to see if it really was all right.

 

“Okay, then we'll do that, and if we're tired we can probably go back or take a bus back to the town centre.”

 

“What about lunch, though?” Daichi asked, taking a closer look at the map, looking a little worried at the lack of restaurants in the mountainous area where the temples they'd visit were situated.

 

“Mmh,” Suga leaned on the table and looked at the map as well. “I think there would be something along the way, but we could just buy a _bento_ box and take it with us?”

 

“I think that's the safest option... I don't wanna starve up there.”

 

Suga laughed out loud. “Really? You wouldn't _starve_ , Daichi.”

 

“You never know, Suga! What about bears? Are there brown bears in this prefecture?”

 

Suga shook his head in desperation, although the truth was that he didn't know. He shrugged. “I'm sure it's safe, and if not you'll just have to fight a bear to protect me...”

 

“So that you can run? That's rude!”

 

Daichi laughed as well, and finished his second beer.

 

“I can't fight a bear, you know that,” Suga said in a fake serious voice and pouted.

 

That made Daichi sit back and look up, as if he was seriously considering this statement. “I dunno, you could probably pout your way out,” he added, fully convinced.

 

“No, I would still leave you and run for my life,” Suga said.

 

“Oh! That is _unacceptable_ , Sugawara Koushi,” Daichi answered, as he got up and shook his head. “Guess I'll put my futon here,” he gestured to the right side of the room, “and you can put yours there.” He pointed at the opposite side of the room.

 

He went to the closet where the futons were stored during the day and started to take them out. One set he placed at his side, and the other he brought – slowly but decidedly – to the right side of the room, near the balcony.

 

“Maybe I should have you sleep on the balcony,” he said, turning to Suga, who was actually just snickering to himself, clearly enjoying Daichi's little act.

 

“If you want me to turn into a popsicle, yeah,” Suga answered, ending his laughter with a deep breath.

 

Daichi crossed his arms and looked at Suga with a stern expression, the same one he used during his high school days when he was captain. It just made the other laugh a bit more, but Suga got up.

 

“All right,” he said, approaching Daichi slowly, “What do you want me to do as apology, captain?” A coy smile unfolded on his lips.

 

But Daichi stood his ground, despite the fact that Suga's attacks on his heart were still very effective. “You'll sleep here, and I'll sleep there.”

 

“What if I get cold?” Suga asked, giving Daichi a pupp-eyes glance.

 

“Good. You won't be able to steal my blankets then.”

 

“Mean!” Suga put both his hands on Daichi's folded forearms and looked up at his boyfriend. “How can you be so mean to your boyfriend, Daichi?”

 

“My boyfriend who will leave me to fight a bear?”

 

“Mmh~ but you're strong,” Suga replied, sliding his hands up Daichi's arms, under the wide sleeves of the yukata. “You'd win and be my hero forever...”

 

Daichi sighed, his face relaxing. He unfolded his arms and put his hands on Suga's sides.

 

“You still owe me an apology,” he said with a smile – that quickly turned into a smirk as he started tickling, and since the shorter young man didn't expect it, his entire upper body twitched before he clasped his hands around Daichi's wrists, but couldn't make them budge.

 

“Ahh- Dai- no, don't!”

 

Daichi was definitely having fun tickling his teasing boyfriend, and didn't stop even when Suga tried to escape by twisting around, laughing and making funny little sounds, until he sort of tripped over his own feet and fell on his butt, with Daichi's hands still attached to his sides, still not letting up.

 

“Daichiii- stop- please- I'll kick you!”

 

A fair warning should never be ignored (or so the taller of the two learned from experience), so he let go, grinning down upon Suga who was half-sitting half-lying on top of the pile of a folded futon and duvet set with his yukata hanging open from moving around so much.

 

Suga still kicked him, but softly, bumping his foot on Daichi's chest. Daichi soflty grabbed Suga's lower leg and slid it off him, putting it on his left side so he was practically sitting between the other's legs. He looked at the silver-haired man and felt the change of mood, like ripples on water when the surface was disturbed.

 

“Promise me you won't run and leave me behind with a bear,” he said, while he leaned in and stole a gentle kiss from Suga's lips.

 

Suga looked back up at him, a warm light in his beautiful eyes and he smiled softly.

 

“I promise.”

 

Before Daichi realized it, Suga had his arms around Daichi's neck and their lips met again for a set of kisses, lips on lips, flicks of a tongue, licks past parted lips, until they needed some air before going on – but go on they would.

 

Suga was insatiable when it came to kissing, and often he took the lead. Now, too, it was him who covered Daichi's mouth with his own and initiated a deep and passionate kiss. Daichi tasted Suga's fruity beer on his tongue when Suga sucked on it. He pulled back and licked Suga's lips instead, and then slipped his tongue in the other's mouth.

 

By the time they were done, Daichi was half hard and by the looks of it, it was no different for Suga.

 

Both young men looked at each other for a couple of seconds, drowning in the other's presence. Suga broke into a smile first, reaching out for Daichi and pulling him into a tight hug.

 

“Let's put the futons out and continue,” he whispered into Daichi's ear, gently and calmly. Just the way Daichi liked in moments like these.

 

Suga let go so they could get up. First the table was put aside to make space in the middle of the room to put the futons next to each other. They were thick and soft ones, as could be expected from a quality _ryokan_ like this one, and the duvets were light and fluffy and seemed super comfortable. It didn't take long for them to finish preparing their sleeping spot, and Suga immediately crawled under the duvet, still wearing his yukata.

 

Daichi shook his head, but he was merely amused. He did join his boyfriend, scooting closer and holding him lightly, Daichi's hand on Suga's waist and Suga's hand on Daichi's broad back. It was cosy to lie like this, comfortable and warm. Daichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“I know I've said it a thousand times, but... I love you so much, Koushi.” He couldn't help it. The words had to be said, whenever he felt they had.

 

Suga giggled a bit. “Are you getting sentimental now that you're getting older?”

 

Daichi pulled back and pouted at his lover. “So ungrateful.”

 

Now Suga laughed and nuzzled Daichi's neck, leaving a kiss and a quick nibble.

 

“I couldn't be happier than I am with you, Daichi,” he murmured softly against Daichi's skin. Melodramatics aside, Suga wanted Daichi to be happy, too.

 

Daichi hummed in reply and just held Suga a bit tighter. It felt good to hold the other boy so close, bodies sharing warmth, feeling his muscles beneath soft, fair skin.

 

Suga pushed himself up a bit, loosening Daichi's grip, and kissed him. Their lips met over and over, nipping and pulling at each other, until one of them was brave enough to add a flick of his tongue, starting a playful exchange between them. Kissing Suga was a miracle.

 

By now, Daichi's hands hand dipped down to Suga's lower back, where they lay restless, fingers playing a silent tune on the fabric of the yukata. He couldn't find a way under it, but distracted by the kiss there wasn't much he did about that. Until Suga let go, and looked at him with hazy eyes and a very attractive blush on his cheeks.

 

He was sure Suga had noticed that he'd grown hard again – not yet fully erect, but the effect of kissing was well-known to both. It was quite warm now under the duvet, so the cool air that hit them as Suga sat up felt welcome, and Suga threw the duvet off behind him.

 

“I hope these rooms are a bit sound-proof,” the silver-haired young man said, looking around quickly, making his longer strands of hair whisk in his face. “Oh well~”

 

Daichi gulped. What if they weren't sound-proof at all? If they had neighbours and what if they'd see them in the morning at breakfast? He knew he'd die of embarrassment right then and there, while Suga would pretend like nothing happened. “S-suga...” he objected, but his lover already dove down to kiss a trail from Daichi's chest to his stomach.

 

“You worry too much.” Suga looked up at him, his nimble fingers teasing Daichi's sides while he continued to kiss and suck his way down.

 

“But it'll be awkward if anyo-”

 

Suga bit him, right at that v-shaped line near his hips that he loved so much, causing Daichi to yelp. “We've done 'awkward' things before, and you loved that,” Suga replied casually.

 

He straightened up and got off, Daichi expected him to take off the yukata, but instead he adjusted the garment and tightened the knot. Then, he took his underwear off, and kneeled next to Daichi to do the same there.

 

“I assume keeping these on isn't awkward, is it, love?” Suga smirked at Daichi, earning him a questioning frown. “Can't promise they'll stay clean, though,” he added with a dark chuckle.

 

By now, Daichi knew it was entirely useless to try and talk sense into his lover – but who needed sense anyway when you had someone as incredibly sexy as Suga? He'd be better off just trying to keep it a bit quiet and forget about the possible results of being heard.

 

“No, it actually looks good on you,” Daichi complimented his lover, running a hand up his thigh.

 

Suga smiled back at him, stretching his back before getting between Daichi's legs, both hands leisurely on his thighs.

 

It tickled a bit as Suga brushed over his skin, gently folding the yukata back to reveal Daichi's lightly tanned thighs. Next thing he knew, the silver-haired boy's head dipped down, and lips brushed the tip of Daichi's dick. They continued down, dry kisses placed along the shaft until they reached the base. One hand gently held it in place while Suga licked his way up again. It felt good, but it was more out of anticipation that Daichi let his first moan escape.

 

He looked at Suga mop of silvery hair, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face, as the other traced his length again with open-mouthed kisses alternated with sucking at the stretched skin. When he reached the tip again, he flicked his tongue over the slit and when that caused a drop of precum to appear, he glanced at Daichi and gingerly licked it off.

 

Daichi bit his lip a bit, feeling something stir in his gut. Suga was just too damn attractive and it got worse (or better) during sex. He loved to tease Daichi until he couldn't hold it any more.

 

Suga lifted his head a bit and smirked at Daichi. “You won't mind if I ride you?”

 

Daichi shook his head. “Of course not,” he answered, “would I ever?”

 

Suga shrugged. “You could need something else,” he purred, fingers tracing Daichi's well-formed abs. “But I need you so much right now-” He reached out to the small toiletry bag that he'd put aside and took an anonymous-looking bottle out. It had been a while since their last good, long session.

 

“Sorry if you were looking forward to have that blowjob completed,” Suga said, his voiced laced with need as he squirted some of the opaque liquid on Daichi's dick and rubbed it all over, giving him a few good strokes and then himself too to get rid of excess lube.

 

“Mmh-” Daichi moaned at the rougher touch, “is okay,” he mumbled back, since he wasn't going to complain about this either way. He was always thrilled to watch Suga lower himself down on his dick, his tight hole opening up for him slowly but surely...

 

It was no different now, with Suga hovering over him first, his face flushed and his tongue flickering past his lips, enjoying this part just as much as the rest. He held one arm behind him, fingers holding Daichi's hardness in place while he lowered himself, teasing his hole before allowing entrance.

 

Suga was biting his lower lip, he cursed under his breath when he took in the bulbous head. It made Daichi go quiet as he tried to be patient, knowing that it took some effort for Suga to take all of him.

 

“Mmh- Daichi, you're huge...” Suga groaned when he was about halfway. It was both a compliment and a complaint. The shorter man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax, and successfully let himself go down more. It didn't really hurt but it never felt comfortable right from the start.

 

Daichi could clearly feel himself sliding in and moaned back at Suga. “God, Koushi- you're the one who's tight, I feel everything.” Had it been this long since they did it? He hung his head back for a moment, revelling in the sensation of completely filling up his lover.

 

“Ahh- wow,” Suga groaned when he reached Daichi's base, giving himself some rest before he started moving, slowly getting accustomed. His amber eyes looked down at the former captain, mouth half-open and he panted slightly as he placed his palms on Daichi's broad chest for support.

 

The lube seemed to be very needed, but after a few times of letting Daichi slide in, it went smoothly and Suga picked up the pace, tilting his hips forward and riding him with increasing eagerness.

 

It was terribly erotic to watch his dick disappear inside Suga, to see his lover's muscles at work, to see pre-cum ooze from Suga's tip, dripping down on his own stomach, no longer hot but cool. Daichi reached his right hand out to grab hold of Suga's slick-looking dick, so it didn't flop up and down with every motion, and it fit so nicely in his hand.

 

Suga let an almost desperate moan escape when Daichi thumbed his tip roughly, so he knew that the other actually really needed his touch. This was only confirmed by Suga's twist of his hips, causing him to both go down on Daichi as well as fuck into the hold he had on his cock.

 

“Woah, Koushi...” Daichi commented with a bit of a grin, but _fuck_ \- it turned him on too. He could feel his cock twitching inside of Suga, and that just felt amazing. He couldn't help himself anymore, and bucked his hips to meet with Suga's downward motion, penetrating him deeper than before.

 

“Ahh! Dai-” Suga gasped, momentarily frozen, but then returning the favour of once again going faster, synching up with Daichi's thrusts and moaning out louder.

 

Daichi could feel the heat bundle up in his groin, and the tingle of his oncoming orgasm running through his legs, feet and up to his toes. “Fuck, Koushi,” he cursed, knowing he'd be the first to cum now.

 

“Oh- shit, Daichi,” Suga was sweating a little now, and the sound of their skin meeting resounded loudly in their room.

 

“More- Koushi, please,” Daichi begged, their movements becoming erratic as they lost control of their bodies in the moment. But Suga did not disappoint either way, as he tilted his hips just that little bit in a way that made him fit tighter around Daichi, and continued even though his legs and arms trembled.

 

It didn't take long before Daichi came hard, his head pushed back into the pillow, his one hand on Suga's thigh, nails digging in his skin, and the other still wrapped around Suga's dick, wet from the lube and pre-cum. He'd definitely groaned loudly, but tried not to think of it and if their neighbours would hear or not.

 

Suga had moaned as well when Daichi shot his cum, the hot liquid now holed up inside him, and he already anticipated the feeling of it dripping out when Daichi's dick wouldn't work as a stopper any more. But now he still sat on him, panting and fingers clawing at Daichi.

 

“Just a bit more,” he urged Daichi on, “I wanna cum, Daichi.”

 

Honestly, Daichi needed Suga to finish too. He wanted to see how his smaller cock shot out thick amounts of cum, he wanted to feel the hot fluid on his own warm skin, wanted to see Suga's body shake before and tremble after, and most of all – see his beautiful face as he came.

 

He pumped Suga hard, his thumb rubbing the tip, and at one point Suga hollowed his back and started moaning again, increasingly needy and loud, and Daichi loved it but his higher-pitched moans were easier to hear, he was sure.

 

“Ah- Ahhh!!” Suga nearly cried out as he came.

 

Daichi's hand and stomach got covered with drops and strings of cum. Daichi gently finished the job, and sighed contently afterwards.

 

Suga groaned as he moved his painful legs to flop down on the futon next to Daichi, exhausted, panting, but oh-so satisfied. He could feel a bit of cum dripping from his ass but didn't mind. In fact, he loved the feeling of it a lot. He scooted aside and cuddled up against the other.

 

When Daichi turned to him, Suga kissed him slowly.

 

“Sex with you is so good,” he commented honestly, and it made Daichi incredibly happy, even after all these years, and in a way it was great that Suga kept reminding him. Last thing Daichi wanted was to be deemed 'boring' by his lover.

 

“As it should be,” he answered lazily, nuzzling Suga's soft silvery hair.

 

Suga hummed a bit, and Daichi knew he was pretty tired now – after all they did and knowing how taxing it was to ride someone with that much energy... it was at least as exhausting as a good workout. Still, he had cum on him, and it was getting a bit cold. Did some of it get on his yukata? He couldn't see with Suga lying on top of him.

 

After a while, Suga groaned and rolled off Daichi's chest, staying next to him.

 

“Koushi, you haven't cleaned up yet,” the dark-haired man said strictly. It was meant to be a joke, and Suga surely knew this. Daichi's only reply was another groan and Suga turning around. He was sleepy now, and stubbornly lazy. After all, Daichi knew well enough what his lover was like after sex.

 

He sat up, crab-walked his way to the box of tissues and pulled a couple out. He was not going to sleep with cum stains all over him, and he wanted to wear his pyjama shorts and T-shirt to sleep in. And so should Suga.

 

When he was done cleaning himself up, he scooted back over to Suga, who seemed to be asleep already. Daichi did feel bad for having to wake him up, but it was for the best. If it got too cold at night he'd wake up anyway, and he was lying sort of in the middle between both futons.

 

“Suga?” He gently patted his shoulder. “Come on, wear your pj's and then sleep.”

 

These were the times when Daichi took on the 'mom' role that people had always given Suga when they were in high school. Even afterwards, they expected Sugawara to be a great house-man – but Daichi knew better. Suga was great, sure. He was a decent cook, cleaned if he had to, always aired the room and the futons, but most things they did together or in turns, and sometimes Suga had lazy streaks where he'd just hang in the couch and not move one foot.

 

“Mmh-” the shorter man mumbled back.

 

“Just do it. I'm gonna turn down the temperature for the night.”

 

“Mh-okaay... not too cold.”

 

“It's still on,” he reassured Suga.

 

Meanwhile the sleepy boy had gotten up and with visible disapproval, he pulled the yukata off and put it aside, his underwear was still somewhere else, lost in the mess of duvets at his feet. Suga's pj's were on top of his luggage, so he took them and huffed while he struggled to put his legs into the pants.

 

Daichi couldn't help but laugh a little at him. It looked clumsy and slightly ridiculous, but more than anything, adorable. Until he noticed the wet streak on Suga's butt cheeks and inner thighs.

 

“Suga-” Daichi interrupted, “wait a sec.”

 

He grabbed a couple of tissues and headed over, wiping the wet stuff away in one sweep.

 

“That's better,” he said, crunching the tissues together and throwing them into their plastic convenience store bag before dumping the whole lot into the trash.

 

“You take such good care of me,” Suga reacted, a hint of playfulness back in his voice. He'd succeeded in wearing pants and a T-shirt now.

 

“Shut up and go back to sleep,” Daichi joked, throwing Suga his pillow.

 

“Rude.”

 

Needless to say, Suga did not catch it. It bumped into him with a dull sound and fell to the floor, where he picked it up and swatted at Daichi from afar. He scuffled his way back to his futon, lied down, and pulled the duvet over himself.

 

Daichi was sure he was doing it on purpose, so he let Suga do whatever he wanted. It was still cute after all, and he knew his boyfriend just wanted some more attention. It wasn't like Daichi wouldn't give him what he wanted, really, but he enjoyed delaying it. Suga mumbled something, and Daichi laughed lightly.

 

“What was that, Koushi?”

 

“-idn't... g'ight... iss...”

 

“Hmm? I'm going to sleep then.”

 

Daichi turned around under his own duvet, and listened. There was silence, and then rustling. Silence again, he was pretty sure Suga was holding his breath now. More rustling followed, along with the sense of movement next to him, and then Suga hovered over him, looking sleepy but somehow determined.

 

Suga blinked, inhaled briefly, and kissed Daichi. Then, he smiled. “Good night, Daichi.”

 

Daichi smiled, caressed Suga's light hair and wished him a good night as well, after which Suga lied down again, but a bit closer to him than before. It was fine. It was perfect like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this so far~  
> Finally posting it so I get motivated to actually finish it.
> 
> (this has been a wip for 2? 3? years, I'm sorry)


End file.
